The present invention relates to a manually operated, opening and closing, mechanism for double doors suitable for use in a toy or model.
There have been known a number of devices, wherein a door used in a toy or model can be opened and closed by operating an operating lever or a switch.
In the conventional door opening and closing mechanism used in, e.g., a model space station airlock, etc., when a single door is opened and closed, the imaginary air-tightness in the space station cannot be maintained. This leads to an undesirable lack of realism during play.